


Where Is Matthias?

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Countries Using Human Names, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Dork Denmark (Hetalia), Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lukas wants to know. Should he be concerned?Oneshot/drabble





	Where Is Matthias?

Lukas was waiting for awhile before he finally knew what he had to do. He had to just text, or call, or something. Because this was starting to get weird and even if he would never ever admit it--ever--he might've started to be getting just a little bit worried.

He picked up the phone and dialed Matthias' number.

"Where are you?" he asked as soon as he knew he had picked up. "Not in a creepy way, but I went by your apartment to surprise you and Berwald said you haven't been home since yesterday?"

You can understand then why he was concerned.

"I'm fine!" Matthias even had the nerve to laugh a little bit then. "You're gonna laugh."

"..." he didn't think so. Matthias continued.

"I got lost trying to get Thai food and spent the night in this seedy 30 dollar motel." he laughed again.

Lukas himself was silent for a long moment. Then:

"...oh my god, I'm dating a Seinfeld episode."

Exactly.


End file.
